


【凯冰】如果爱

by BiuBiuBiu_XD



Series: 【凯冰】故事集 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiuBiuBiu_XD/pseuds/BiuBiuBiu_XD
Summary: 1、全我编的，听个故事罢辽2、三观？没有喔，感情这东西你情我愿就好(*･ω-q)3、剧情来自电影《如果爱》，至爱的电影，为它买第一台蓝光机和第一次海淘，所谓爱他、就抄他，啊呸！文化人叫致敬！4、看过电影的应该有预期，成人咖啡，苦哒！【顾南衣.jpg】5、原创角色有，大众意义上的雷有，但还是那句话，预警和剧透傻傻分不清，请头脑柔软、心脏坚强的姐妹阅读吧~
Relationships: 许凯/朱元冰
Series: 【凯冰】故事集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799929
Kudos: 2





	1. 本篇

**Author's Note:**

> 1、全我编的，听个故事罢辽
> 
> 2、三观？没有喔，感情这东西你情我愿就好(*･ω-q) 
> 
> 3、剧情来自电影《如果爱》，至爱的电影，为它买第一台蓝光机和第一次海淘，所谓爱他、就抄他，啊呸！文化人叫致敬！
> 
> 4、看过电影的应该有预期，成人咖啡，苦哒！【顾南衣.jpg】
> 
> 5、原创角色有，大众意义上的雷有，但还是那句话，预警和剧透傻傻分不清，请头脑柔软、心脏坚强的姐妹阅读吧~

Ⅰ

2029年。

北京。

被经纪人叫醒的时候，许凯刚下飞机、正在保姆车里补眠。

“凯哥，该醒啦，还有半小时就到了。”小张小心翼翼地摇醒许凯。

睁开迷蒙的双眼，许凯仍是一脸疲惫，对这位新来的经纪人也没作什么回应。自从他三个月前决定接这个戏，跟他多年的陈哥就向公司提出换人申请。现在的许凯依然是公司一哥，工作事务都是公司层面的团队重点处理，于Boss没多犹豫，允了陈哥去带新人，给许凯派了个听话的小孩。

百无聊赖，许凯开始偏头观察起高架沿线的风景，努力打消睡意和随着清醒越发难耐的紧张感。

一个巨大的广告牌映入眼帘——

朱元冰的新代言。

还是那么清新温柔的笑容，让一向走奢华厚重风格的珠宝广告顿时活泼、浪漫了起来，仿佛他手上的钻戒不是什么奢侈品，而是真的戴上了爱情。

许凯眼皮都没有抬一下，只是定定地注视着那张越来越接近的笑脸……他听见自己的心脏重新开始跳动。

小张有点慌张，自己没什么资历，却被派来跟这位阴晴不定的大明星，眼见快开始工作了许凯还是没什么精神，他心中忐忑难安，于是挤出一个八卦的笑容打趣道：“凯哥，怎么，还为昨晚生气啊？我也没想到嘛，现在的女明星这么如狼似虎的……”

“好了我没生气，”许凯面色不豫地打断，“别说的像我失身了似的。”

小张心情稍缓，顺着许凯的视线看到了朱元冰的广告牌。毕竟年轻人，见识少反应大，他情不自禁地啧舌：“又是他，真是人不可貌相。”

“哦？”许凯有兴趣似地提高了声调，“他又怎么了？”

小张赶紧一脸献宝地分享八卦，“听说这个朱元冰可厉害了，看着清纯，专睡导演，这几年又找了个女富商跟，资源好得不得了，啧啧，灵剑山那会儿真没想到他还有这手段，你说都被那么多男人玩过了，前面还能用？”

“闭嘴。”许凯感到自己的表情正在失控，索性夸张地笑了起来。他古怪地目送广告牌越来越远直至移出视野，然后终于回头看向小经纪人：“看来陈哥真气得不轻，把你叫来却什么也不告诉你。听着，不准在我面前提他，原因自己去问。”

……

灯光闪烁、星光熠熠的电影发布会上，记者们一边争挤着最佳的角度拍下照片，一边不断地抛出问题。

“请问朱元冰，这次是灵剑山十年之后与许凯的再合作，觉得对方有什么变化？心情会有不同吗？”

朱元冰今天一身白色的休闲西装，听到问题、面对摄像机的完美笑容没有丝毫动摇，“凯凯啊……上次合作就十分默契，如今多年未见，他更帅了，相信会拍出值得大家期待的作品。”

“那许凯先生呢？”

许凯煞有介事地前倾身子扭头、越过导演和女主看了朱元冰一眼，然后面无表情地回答：“朱元冰先生依然温柔可爱，演高中生都没有问题。”乍一听上去像夸奖，但没什么起伏的语气不免让人感觉他在暗讽朱元冰曾经因为长相而遭遇的瓶颈期。

朱元冰不搭腔，托着下巴还在笑，像没听见许凯发言似的，整个发布会也没给过他任何眼神。反正媒体报道的方向都打点过了，有能用的素材他乐得配合，这种不能用的他也懒得接茬，毕竟，现在看他朱元冰演戏还蛮贵的。

场面一时遇冷，被抢风头的女主茉莉终于找到了机会插话，“咳咳，我与许师哥也是两年没合作过了……”

记者们收到信号，连忙转了话头试图在男女主身上寻找博人眼球的标题，茉莉如愿成为全场瞩目的焦点。

借着这个气氛，许凯无言地望向茉莉……身旁的朱元冰。那人比十年前更好看了，单单一个低垂眼帘浅笑的侧颜，足以勾得任何好色之徒注目顿足。能拥着这样一个人，的确是一掷千金也值得的骄傲。

许凯讽刺地笑了。

Ⅱ

半个月后，剧组正式进入影视城开机。

电影的题材比较边缘，讲述的是许凯扮演的男主同时爱上两个人，他挣扎于性向的自我认知和社会压力之间、最终走向崩溃的故事。

许凯与朱元冰的第一场对手戏，是酒店初遇。

深夜，空无一人的VIP泳池，许凯第一次见到了独自夜泳的朱元冰。

朱元冰未换泳装，下身是宽松随意的睡裤，上身则是一件宽大的白衬衫，轻轻一扯就能乍泄无限春光，干净的气质浸泡在晶蓝的波涛水光间，让他像一个懵懂不知情欲的圣物。

“或者最擅长引人操他的婊子。”许凯默默地想。

导演对许凯和朱元冰之间强烈的荷尔蒙非常满意，甚至堪称惊喜，于是很快就收了工，回去琢磨还有什么更好的拍摄手法。

许凯却因复杂的心情难以入眠。他熟练地吞下一把助眠药，躺在床上却依然满脑子朱元冰单纯诱人的模样，让曾经甜蜜又掺着剧毒的回忆翻涌得再也无法压制。他崩溃地翻身下床，颤抖着攥紧手机，却一个字也打不出来、一个数字也不敢拨，敢发泄的、能诅咒的，他早已在十年间做了个遍，直到麻木……许凯知道自己快疯了，所以主动将自己送到了解药面前。

跌跌撞撞，许凯衣衫凌乱地回到了泳池，这是他十年来离解药最近的地方。

像是剧本中的情景照进现实，似曾相识的默契，让许凯真的遇到了那个人。

朱元冰正穿着睡衣，潜在泳池里泡水。他何尝不是一整日的心绪杂乱，同样需要冷静。

许凯放弃了思考，本能地游向他，先是痴迷地欣赏，然后抓紧他吻了上去。朱元冰无声地挣扎起来，却抵不过许凯的力气，被迫与他粗暴地口舌交缠，心中全是被强迫的侮辱，没有丝毫快意。

在朱元冰窒息之前，许凯终于把他压在了壁上，趁着他正激烈地喘息，失控地撕开眼前人的衣物，啃咬每一寸暴露出来的白皙肌肤，同时手也伸向下身，摸到那个曾带给两人极乐的交合之处……

被入口传来的疼痛和快感惊醒，朱元冰再也无法忍耐，使出全力扇了许凯一巴掌。

许凯被打得偏过了头，他停下动作，恢复冷漠的面孔残忍地问：“你拒绝我？卖身卖了十年上瘾了是吗，不给钱不做？”

朱元冰懒得反驳，比这难听十倍的话他都听多了，挑起一抹阴狠的笑容回道：“许先生倒是老样子，又出不了戏用剧里的搭档发泄？”

真佩服朱元冰还有脸反唇相讥，许凯可笑地摇了摇头说：“出不了戏？这次入戏才难，我早就不纠结不挣扎了，我许凯就是个同性恋……”

“许凯，”朱元冰不想听，“别在这儿犯贱。”

许凯怒了，使力捏起他的下颌，“我就后悔当时怎么没看出来你这么低贱。”

忍着疼痛和眼泪，朱元冰努力笑起来，“你有向我要求过什么关系吗许凯？我不欠你。倒是你，背着女朋友跟人上床，是不是格外爽？”

许凯满腔怒火顿时哽住，他惊慌地瞪着朱元冰、着急地辩解：“你不知道吗？自从认识你我就……”

不等他讲完，朱元冰冷笑着偏过了脸。

见他态度冷淡，许凯也不甘地闭了嘴。他在跟谁解释？这个人配他解释吗！可是……

怀着复杂的心情，许凯心如擂鼓，俯下身动作轻柔地去寻朱元冰的唇，哄他仰起头与自己交换气息、缠绵亲吻。

朱元冰初时不愿，但逐渐被温柔的许凯夺了心神，曾经亲密的记忆被激活，不自主地开始配合，甚至情动地抱住了他……

正意乱情迷，许凯却突然狠狠把他推到一边。

许凯抹了抹嘴，脸上哪里还有什么温柔，像在看什么脏东西似地对无措的朱元冰说：“你现在还真他妈的熟练。”

朱元冰瞪大了眼瞳，不需任何思考，他已经下意识地又扇了许凯一次。

清脆的响声回荡在空旷的泳池，让朱元冰久久无法回神。

许凯这次却笑了，他用舌尖舔了舔牙齿，看着眼前沾着水珠、脸色苍白又仓皇的人，凑到他耳边说：“你真美。不过第一次打我是因为我想强暴你的话，第二次凭什么？随便打人，你是我妈？还是我老婆？”

说完上岸，踩着一地水渍回了房间。

这是朱元冰第一次看许凯离开的背影，他的身体还热着，右手更是隐隐作痛，心却如坠冰窟。但难受又如何？都是暂时的，都会过去的。再来一次，他还是不会选许凯。他要往前走，许凯也已经往前走了，曾经炽热的心动，终只余愤恨的陌路。

朱元冰逃避地重新潜入水底，放任思绪随渊波流走。

除了这一池碧水，无人知晓他是否有为许凯哭过。

Ⅲ

2020年。

北京。

在并不宽敞的出租屋，两具年轻的肉体正尽情交缠。

腰腹与臀肉肌肤相触的拍打声急促而响亮，逼得朱元冰的叫声也越发凄切。他终于受不住性欲旺盛又是老司机的许凯，提起一口气开始求饶：“凯凯，我不行了，今天就做到这里好吗？啊！别来了……”

许凯虽也是大汗淋漓，但皱着眉头很不满意：“朱朱，你这样让我怎么尽兴啊……我好不容易逃离横店来看你，多陪陪我，乖……”说完更加激烈地抽动起来。

“真的不要了……”朱元冰带上了哭腔，“我明天还有个试镜，凯凯你让我准备下好吗？”

这辈子只试过一次镜的许凯更不耐了，朱朱居然因为这种不靠谱的事拒绝他，“现在选演员哪个不是提前定好的，你啥背景关系都没有就去试？跟大海捞针有什么区别……”

朱元冰咬紧唇冷下了脸，“那也得全力准备，我没你这么幸运，尽人事才有资格等天命。”

旖旎气氛全无，许凯摁住朱元冰草草几下射了出来，然后扔掉套子起身，打算不在这里碍眼了、去找哥们打篮球发泄精力，于是边穿衣边愤愤地说：“那你好好准备吧，我去找别人玩。”

朱元冰扯过被子盖住自己，苦涩地喃喃：“果然……”

许凯无奈地叹了口气，低头吻他：“怎么又不乐意了？我不打扰你准备试镜，还不能让你开心？”

“没有……谢谢你。”

“傻瓜，跟我道什么谢呀。”

许凯又舍不得地亲了他一会儿，然后一步三回头地离开了。

试镜的结果当然石沉大海，朱元冰的经纪公司却开始了不留情面的施压。

朱元冰本就因为屡次“不听话”上了整治名单，正式提出解约后，更是被公司黑得体无完肤，并以高昂的解约金相威胁。

没有工作、没有收入、被朋友同情、在心上人面前自惭形秽，真正为自己付出金钱和青春的经纪人被逼走，而马上，自己本就希望渺茫的试镜机会可能都要被公司封禁……

明明是艳阳高照的正午，听着时间白白流逝的滴答声，朱元冰从未觉得自己如此失败……想了很久，他决定放下自己可笑的尊严，拨通了那个人的号码……

一开始接电话的是许凯的助理，问他有什么事。不是许凯的声音让朱元冰更加犹豫难堪，紧张得一句寒暄都说不出口，索性直接挂断了电话！

但没过多久，许凯自己打回来了。

“朱朱，我刚在拍戏，怎么了？”

“凯凯，”朱元冰握紧手机，像握着自己唯一的光明和希望，“我跟公司闹翻了……”

“怎么会？”许凯对公司之类的事情完全不了解，不明白就一个帮演员接戏的地方会作到什么程度，“能好好谈一谈吗？”

朱元冰惨笑着默默摇头，感慨许凯的天真，也感慨自己的。不怪许凯什么也不知道。能推食与人者，尝饥者也。何况他朱元冰就是一个炮友，怎值得大明星在难得的拍戏间隙去了解那些破烂事。

听对面沉默，许凯急得要命，他穿着戏服来回踱步，终于想到了什么，“朱朱！你是需要……”

朱元冰再次挂断了电话。

“……钱吗？”

听着嘟嘟的机械音，许凯却迟迟不敢放下手机。

“阿凯！你怎么哭了？”

“陈哥，我好怕……”

“那边出什么事？”

“我不知道。”

“不知道？那你……”

“就是不知道，所以怕……”

过了几日，朱元冰又参加了一个自己争取的、没什么希望的试镜。虽然效果不太好，但一个选角导演却私下向他抛出了“橄榄枝”，说剧里还有一个角色蛮适合他，不过……他最近要去国外出差几天，问朱元冰愿不愿同行。

这不是朱元冰第一次接到暗示，但他已经不想做以前的朱元冰了，他挤出一个甜美的笑容，听到自己说：“当然愿意啦。”

当晚，朱元冰打飞的敲响了许凯剧组宿舍的门。

许凯见到心心念念的朱朱又惊又喜，连忙搂他进来，“朱朱你居然来了！我正打算明天再请不到假就直接出走去北京找你呢！”

朱元冰却扫了内室一眼，淡淡地问：“我进来方便吗？”

许凯红了脸，支支吾吾地解释：“朱朱你说什么呢，你来随时方便，别信那些八卦新闻，我没那么离谱……”

“没关系，”朱元冰笑着安慰他，“我就随口一问。”

“什么叫没关系……”许凯的直觉告诉他哪里不对劲，但追问还未出口就被朱元冰主动献上的亲吻堵了回去。

朱元冰生涩却急切地把许凯带到床边，然后骑了上去。

许凯虽然满脑子的疑问，但年轻的身体也迅速被难得主动的朱朱撩拨起情欲，他配合着脱掉所有的衣物，决定来日方长，既然朱朱想要，先服务好他再说。

已经不知道换过几个姿势做过几次，朱元冰自己在上面动得吃力，却感觉到体内的东西还没被满足，于是低头不好意思地说：“真是太不自量力了，我做的不好。”

“怎么会，”许凯赶紧起身吻他，“你是最好的……”说完又觉得不妥，大男主难得扭捏了一阵，然后试探着开口，“是我唯一想要的。”

朱元冰突然怔怔地哭了。

许凯不知自己类似告白的话怎么会让他难过，是太开心了吗……

“晚了。”

朱元冰没让自己脆弱多久，又重新调动身子吞吐起来，顺便熟练地以吻封缄，接着用媚人的语气求他：“快操我。”

许凯被刺激得脑中一炸，翻身压住人开始全力的颠鸾倒凤。管他世界如何明天如何，只要这个人乖乖地在自己怀里……

第二天醒来，许凯发现床上只剩自己一人。

床头柜上的手机指示灯闪烁，他疑惑地打开手机，映入眼中的是朱元冰的留言：“忘了我吧，这是一场伪装美丽的噩梦。”

许凯觉得自己要疯，深吸一口气赶紧打过去想问他什么意思，却发现已经被朱元冰拉黑。他连假都没请私自飞回了北京，却发现两人无数次幽会的租房业已人去楼空。绝望地意识到两人没什么共同朋友，于是许凯只好拨通了朱元冰经纪公司的电话……“不好意思，我们与朱先生已经正式进入解约流程，对他今后的安排和去向不作关心。”

……

等浑浑噩噩的许凯再次听到朱朱的消息，是陈哥告诉他，那人已经攀上了“高枝”。

曾经的柔情蜜意成了最痛的笑话。

许凯再也不信人。

再也不信爱。

无数个失眠难熬的夜晚，他对着那个已经无法成功发送的聊天框，一遍一遍地写着：

你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗你爱过我吗……

Ⅳ

电影拍摄顺利过半。许凯和朱元冰都是老演员了，只要有镜头在，什么情绪都是戏。

不过偶尔——

“阿凯这个眼神太过了，”导演回看镜头有些不满，嘱咐剪辑师说，“回去给他修一修，这里要的是迷茫不是深情。”

圣诞夜，是赞助商酒会。

许凯拿杯红酒倚在墙边，看朱元冰熟练地左右逢迎，一口一个这总那总地叫着，跟谁都亲热得很，对某些酒精上头的小动作也见惯不怪地一笑而过。

许凯看看表，将杯中物一口饮尽，走到朱元冰面前，“该回剧组准备明天的戏了。”

朱元冰当然不满被打扰，笑着说：“难得跟杨总这么投缘，多聊一会儿又有什么关系？”

杨总得许凯主动搭腔，兴致高得不行，赶紧试图与这位“高冷美人”攀谈。

许凯却只是冲他点了点头就把朱元冰拉走了。

走到无人关注的角落，朱元冰终于忍无可忍地挣脱出自己的手，揉着酸痛的腕子问他：“看不惯你自行走远点，别妨碍我。”

许凯没立即回话，扯过他的手帮他揉着，然后继续劝他回去：“你做得很好了，今天回吧，外面下着大雨晚了不安全。”

见朱元冰没拒绝，许凯暗自松了口气，揽着人往外走。

门外等候已久的小张赶紧迎了上来。

“凯哥，朱老师，车备好了咱一起回吧，雨天路堵，等车也慢嘿嘿……”

朱元冰见这年轻人笑得单纯无害，陷入了纠结。

许凯见状决定拱把火，挑眉问：“你不敢？”

朱元冰笑了，“你以为你是谁？”然后径直上了车。

许凯满意地拍了拍小张的肩膀，也跟着入了后座。

前半程一路无话，直到许凯打破了沉默。

“你为什么来拍这个戏？”

“戏好，钱多，而且有你在，票房起码不会难看。”

“……你变了好多。”

朱元冰觉得许凯被甩真不冤，“是你从未了解我。”

“是吗？我倒觉得是你没白跟那些导演投资人混。”

“……”朱元冰漠然地看向窗外不说话。

“我看不惯那些人，但不能走开，因为想看你。”

“停车！”朱元冰突然气急地朝司机大喊。

“你说我不了解你？信不信，我比你还要了解朱元冰。”

“司机先生我说了停车！”

这次汽车终于乖乖停了下来。

朱元冰迫不及待地打开车门走进雨里。

许凯当然追了上去。

他抓住朱元冰的双肩，逼眼前一脸冷漠的人正视自己。他觉得自己的演技即将失效，那个软弱天真所以被耍得团团转的许凯要出来了。

“她很好吗？很有钱吗？你看我现在差在哪里？啊？朱元冰你看看我！她……床上比我舒服吗！居然舍得你独自来酒会……恐怕现在也正跟哪个野男人亲热着吧！”

“许凯……”朱元冰终于流露出刻骨的恨意，“这么多年，你毫无长进。我跟红姐之间的信任和默契，比你多得多，别上赶着把自己比成个笑话。”

“很好，”许凯指着朱元冰气得不住后退，“你居然敢当我面提她的名字？不过一个金主而已，我现在也有钱，有人脉和资源……”

“不用了自大狂，我现在靠自己也可以有戏拍有钱赚，”朱元冰主动凑近了许凯，“你知道，你跟那些人有什么区别吗？”

“当然是，”暴躁的许凯突然怯懦地哽住，声音小得在雨声中几不可闻，“……我爱你。”

朱元冰意外地怔住，然后极力否认地摇起头，“不不不，怎么可能。你听着许凯，别人上我会帮我，而你，仗着几句捉摸不透的漂亮话却想让我为你付出一切！我最狼狈最活不下去的时候，你他妈在哪里！我好不容易混到现在，你他妈又想让我做回你免费的婊子！我不想看见你，你滚啊！滚啊……求你快滚吧……”朱元冰好不容易强撑狠厉骂了几句，泣不成声地蹲下身抱紧了自己。

许凯心虚又心痛，但更舍不得走，他跪下来抱住朱元冰，想为他挡住所有冰凉的雨，“我当时……只是不知道……”

朱元冰没有挣脱，在许凯怀中闷闷地开口：“你的世界，只有演戏和床伴就够了。”

“我没把你当……我说了，只想要你。这么多年，我也只有你……”许凯情难自禁地去亲吻怀中人，这是他肖想过无数次的画面，虽然气氛不对、朱元冰的双唇也冰凉得没有温度，许凯却有些庆幸，能感到他的凉，起码证明自己现在还能暖热他。

朱元冰没说话，却泪流得更凶，他知道自己动心了，心疼许凯似乎已经成了他无法治愈的绝症。但还好，也只不过是动心而已。

“你为什么总是晚一步……”他推开了许凯，“对不起，我无法答应你，拍完这几场对手戏就轮到你和茉莉的戏份了，所以我会请假半个月，与红姐结婚。你向来自视甚高，别做插足别人婚姻的小三，哪怕自诩真爱也很难看。”

见许凯已经震惊失声，也没了留他的力气，朱元冰抹了把脸恢复平静，站起身准备打电话叫人来接他。但可能因为进水过多，手机怎么也开不了机。

许凯幽幽的声音突然从背后传来，“先让小张送你回去吧，然后他会回来接我。”

放下不争气的手机，朱元冰叹气望天，“话都说开了，我不想欠你。”

“给自己行个方便而已。真论欠我，也不差这一趟车。”

撑着伞守在车边的小张不敢靠近，所以也不知二人说了些什么，但见朱元冰突然面无表情地回到车里，许凯却留在原地朝自己挥了挥手示意他们先行离开。知道主子脾气，小张咬了咬牙决定听话，告知司机开车。

世界终于只剩他一人。

许凯放任自己躺倒在地。

倾盆大雨落在脸上并不舒服。

他却在放声大笑。

Ⅴ

新年元月，朱元冰果然向剧组要到了假期，订了飞往北海道的机票。

说来惭愧，作为一个新郎，这场婚礼的策划他却全程没有参与，只不过被红姐告知了时间、地点，简直像一场再寻常不过的商演。

因为新娘对传统礼仪的坚持，朱元冰虽整日陪着她东逛西逛，夜里却是各回各房。

然后在婚礼的前夜，他遇到了许凯。

开门的时候，那人正惬意地坐在沙发上喝当地红酒。

朱元冰压下已经冲到喉咙的大喊，慌张地锁了门问他：“你怎么进来的！”

“也拍过几部动作片，隔壁阳台很好翻。”

朱元冰无奈地按起太阳穴，“你戏拍完了？”

“没。不放我就跑呗。也不是第一次。”

“你快回去。”朱元冰低下头，他已经不想再看许凯没心没肺喝着酒自鸣得意。

“没你我不走。”许凯不为所动，一副天不怕地不怕的样子继续赖着。

“明天就是婚礼，你让我留她一个人面对宾客？许凯，你不负责任惯了，但别把别人想的跟你一样。”

“责任，呵呵，”许凯终于变了脸色，阴鸷地放下酒杯走向朱元冰，“你跟她有什么责任？你连我都不要，别跟我说你爱她！”

朱元冰欲言又止，为难地望着许凯，似不知如何开口。

许凯以为找到了进攻的突破口，不断靠近着逼问他：“你敢说吗？做不到的话就跟我走。我敢说的，朱元冰，我爱你！”

“……红红有我的孩子！”朱元冰放弃掩盖，闭着眼睛说出了事实，不忍去看许凯受伤的表情。

“……你居然……跟她……？”像是听到什么天方夜谭，许凯错愕得连声音都失了调。

“我也是上个月刚得知，所以她向我求婚，我答应了。”

许凯知道自己很无耻，却仍不肯死心：“……为一个意外的孩子，两个不相爱的人就要被绑在一起一辈子？”

朱元冰苦笑，“你和我，又有什么感情？你说爱我，但只怕恨和怨更多……”

许凯突然扑过来抱住了他。

“我怎么可能恨你，上次是说来置气的，我等你这么多年，爱你还来不及。”

“许凯，我累了，”朱元冰听着许凯炽热激烈的心跳，不知为何仍感薄凉，“爱很累，恨更累，付出很累，挥霍也累。但自从得知有了孩子，我仿佛看到重获新生的希望……红姐想与我一起抚养他长大，我也愿和她一起生活。你知道么，半个月来我也有过幻想，幻想你会不会突然出现、说要抛弃一切带我走，让我不必将自私的希望寄托在一个无辜的婴孩身上。但你为什么总这么慢呢，非要在婚礼前夕来，非要确定得不到了才恐慌地来寻我，你究竟是真想要我、还是害怕失去？我知道自己心软，同样的情意但凡你坚持两次，我也就真被你带活回去了，可你每次都不……过去就这样结束吧，祝你遇到对的人。”

朱元冰感受着许凯的眼泪滴在自己脸上，似无声的乞求……良久，那人在他额间落下一个轻吻，自行离去。

直到房门伴随咔嚓一声紧闭，朱元冰终于有勇气看向玄关。他跪在地上泪流满面，却又笑得释然。

许凯终于放弃了。

他真的以为许凯放弃了。

直到第二天的婚礼。

新郎新娘正举行仪式，许凯的突然闯入无疑惊吓到了众人。

虽然宾客不多，但立即有人认出了许凯。

“这是……那个明星？”

“我的天。”

“……昨晚还在刷他剧。”

“红丫头这都招了些啥人！”

……

头纱下的红姐抬手示意保镖待命，歪头扬起红唇看着逐渐接近礼台的美男子。朱朱这些天的心不在焉终于有了答案。

许凯却看都没看她一眼，进门先职业习惯地瞄了一眼摄像机，然后坚定地走向朱元冰。

顶着众人目光站定在礼台下，许凯觉得今天白色新郎装的朱朱好看极了，又不甘心此时此刻夸出口，于是迫不及待地直奔主题：“你说的，只要我坚持两次……朱朱我来了，你们还没礼成，你得跟我走。”

全场哗然。

没想到真是来抢亲。

还他妈抢的是新郎！

在座的多是女方亲友，闻言立马有暴脾气的站起来准备收拾许凯。

红姐没什么反应，扭头轻声问道：“朱朱，你说呢？”

朱元冰红着眼眶，从许凯出现开始、他的眼中再无旁人，听到询问，他将视线投向或吵嚷或呆愣的亲友，投向刺眼的灯光和漆黑的镜头，最后重新回到虽努力装帅但仍紧张到颤抖的许凯……他闭上眼睛作了决定，转身正视他的新娘。

红姐第一次露出慌张的神色，她胸口起伏，极力压抑着失态的怒火，用只有两个人能听到的声音问他：“你敢！”

朱元冰只是继续看着她请求，他自知没有道歉的资格，一滴泪珠顺着脸颊落下，击中在场两颗心脏。

两人都开始思考放弃。

却是红姐先开了口。

“趁我没后悔……快滚。”

没有迟疑，朱元冰拉起尚在无措的许凯，跑出了宴会厅，离开酒店前，还不忘回房取了证件包。

两人直跑到精疲力竭，瘫坐在了路上，然后看着狼狈的彼此大笑出声。

朱元冰的眼睛还红着，“我没地方可去了。”

“没关系，”许凯赶紧抱住他，“你那金主啥品味啊订的全世界一个型号的垃圾酒店，北海道我熟，带你去有特色的。跟了我，才不让你吃亏。”

然后许凯带朱元冰去了雪中温泉旅店。

他们开始做。

北海道正是最冷的时候，室外鹅毛大雪，室内却因情热而灼炙，足以让人失去全部理智。刚互通情意，又相隔十年，两人如饥似渴、不知疲累似地在彼此身上发泄。

深夜，许凯将两套褥枕并到一起，揽着朱元冰的腰肢哄他入睡。

“禽兽。”朱元冰撅着小嘴不满。

“妖精。”许凯轻笑着捏了捏他的鼻子。

朱元冰知道自己现在笑得很不上镜、肯定特傻，简直回到了十几岁的天真烂漫，可他越嫌弃自己，越觉得幸福。仰头献上一个粘腻的热吻，他带着此生前所未有的喜悦，窝在许凯怀中安眠。

第二天清晨，朱元冰却是一个人醒来。但他没有丝毫惊慌、淡定地开始打量四周，果然发现了正闪烁着绿光的手机。打开一看，好吧又猜中了，是许凯发来的信息：我手机放在床头，里面有段录音给你听。

“神秘兮兮的。”朱元冰翻了个白眼，嘴上嫌弃心里却甜蜜得要命。

他扶着酸痛的腰腹起身拿过许凯的手机，找到录音，然后抱着枕头等待爱人的浪漫礼物——

Ⅵ

朱元冰，我要回剧组拍戏了。

我爱你十年，也恨你十年，如今终于得偿所愿、可以回归正常人的生活。

你是我生命中第一个爱上的人，却为虚荣和金钱抛弃了我，从那以后，我的心就坏了。你还真我以为我在等你啊？你离开的头三年，我玩的最凶，男男女女上过不知多少，但依然为你痛苦，于是我明白了，找别人没用，我必须亲手报复你，才能重新开始生活。现在好了，我证明了，你爱过我，也再次傻傻地爱上了我，然后这一次，我要在你最开心的时候抛弃你。

你真的很好骗。好几次我都以为自己演不下去了，但一抱你、你就什么都忘了、什么也不怀疑了。甚至当我走投无路以为计划要失败的时候、你自己把正确答案告诉我，然后我冒点风险照抄下来，你就真的全信了。

圣诞酒会，我看你对那些脑满肠肥的猥琐商人献媚，恶心得想吐，也觉得你好廉价，廉价到甚至怀疑还有没有报复你的必要。你已经一滩烂泥一无所有了，只剩光鲜的外壳，我能夺走你的什么来复仇呢？但很快你把答案给了我，你居然要跟金主结婚哈哈，那就别怪我了，我才不会让你们如愿，任何人都不能得到你，你活该陪我一辈子痛苦！

昨晚你被我操着，痴迷地抱着我，是不是以为我是你的全世界？其实我真没多舒服，记得你说过我是你第一个男人，但昨晚你每一个熟练的反应、每一个柔软的姿势，都在提醒我这十年你被多少人玩过。人都是贱的，你跟我上过的其他人没什么两样，可能性爱这玩意儿到顶了也就那点乐趣。你居然还让那女人怀孕，乱搞还不带套你脏不脏？所以我昨晚无论第几次都戴着套，你是不是还以为我体贴你事后清理起来麻烦？

没错，我当然是恨你的。现在我正摸着你毫无防备的睡颜，心中全是报复成功的快乐。我好开心，甚至开心得有点舍不得走。

但不行，朱元冰，你的毒太深，我的心居然现在还在痛，甚至更痛，看来必须抛弃你一次，我才能得救。

……你会有多恨我？会为我疼、为我哭吗？如果太恨的话，作为前辈我可以告诉你，不要找别人，来报复我就好，我等你……不对！

我的人生已经重新开始，你已经被玩完扔掉，我要回去拍戏了……你现在没了金主，应该也付不起违约金吧？太好了，我戏里最后选了茉莉，还可以再弃你一次……你敢回来见我吗……

Ⅶ

“许先生？……许先生！”

“……嗯？”

许凯不知道自己是怎么来到机场的，突然被值机人员唤醒，他心中依然没有丝毫波澜，只觉很空、很荒，感觉与整个世界似乎隔着一层玻璃。

小姑娘本着职业道德，努力维持着营业笑容，耐心地问他：“您递给我两张机票，请问另一位乘客在哪里？”

许凯用了整整十秒反应她的话，然后如梦初醒，在众人喧哗中奔出了机场——

他疯了，一定是疯了，怎么就买机票的时候看着那个和自己并列的曾用乘机人、一起打了勾。

他追来北海道到底是做什么的？

当然为了报复！所以要带那个人一起走……

这算什么报复？

当然算！

报复什么？

当然是报复那个……曾经无能的、没把人留住的自己。

许凯疯狂地在雪地间奔跑，他不想把自己包装成一个受害者了。这十年来，他所恨所怨的、不过是一个最没出息的求不得而已。他不想恨他了，更不想摧毁他了，明明每一次的狠心伤害、结果自己更痛。

许凯尝到喉咙里血腥的气味，也尝到有咸涩的液体流过嘴角。但他不敢停下。现在几点了？他退房了吗？能去哪里？要回去找那个女人吗？会不会遇到坏人……

“不行啊朱朱……”许凯突然心痛得失去了力气，伏倒在雪间，十年前似曾相识的窒息感涌上心头。但这一次，都是他亲手做的。

路过的好心司机发现了许凯，用蹩脚的中文问他是否需要帮助。许凯知道这是几近疯魔的自己唯一的机会，摸遍全身总算找到一张自己鬼使神差从旅店前台拿走的名片……

“おねがいします！”拜托了。

总算回到雪天旅店，许凯重新开始了寻找，却始终不敢喊出朱元冰的名字。他不怕豁出去自己，但必须给朱元冰留退路。

还好，冰天雪地里，许凯找到了还穿着睡衣、蹲坐在墙角的人。

感谢上苍。

许凯飞扑过去，颤抖着面朝他跪下，拂去他身上的落雪，然后解开自己的外套往他身上披。

朱元冰已经冻得连发抖都不会了，却还是缓慢而坚定地推掉了许凯的外套。

许凯无视他的推拒，强行把衣服罩在他的身上，然后连人一起抱住，任他无声却死命地挣扎、捶打自己。

“让我抱着你吧，你实在太冷了！”

“我本来都已经适应了。你把我暖热，我才会开始冷……”

“那我就一直暖着你，不让你受一点冻！”

“呵，我再信你……”

许久，朱元冰见始终挣扎不开，终于死心地任他抱着：“回来做什么，欣赏成果？”

“带你走。”

“我不属于你，不过你把东西落这儿了。”

说着，朱元冰掏出了一直放在怀里的手机。

“对不起，”他突然笑了，笑得像哭一样苦，“被我听没电了。”

许凯看着自己黑色的手机，感觉像看一把刀，他慌乱地接过，回身扔进了温泉。

“你这样，会被人捡到。”

许凯听了，又跳进温泉把手机捞出，孩子气地在石头上砸个粉碎，然后跑回来继续抱着他，声音因湿透的衣裤冻得发抖，“没了朱朱，这下没有了。”

朱元冰任他抱着，目无焦点地望向前方，轻声说：“我都会背了。”

许凯颤抖得更剧烈了，他松开怀抱，咬紧牙关小心翼翼地观察朱元冰的情绪，试探着问：“如果我说……那些话几乎全是假的，是为了气你呢……”

“你的魔法失效了。从刚才起你抱了我好几次，我却什么也没忘掉。你说的对，我是傻，昨晚那么本事的人，怎么可能、做了十年和尚……”

许凯听得快崩溃了，含着泪亲上去，求朱元冰停下这些话。

“我录那些的时候，真的很混乱很冲动，我都忘了自己说过什么了……朱朱你听我解释，我真的没有那么好的演技，没有那么多恶意，更没有……那么放荡。你最后信我一次……”

“你别难过，”朱元冰抬起许凯像罪人般低垂的头，柔声安慰他，“不用解释，我不在乎了。”

许凯心知这是给自己判了死刑，刚想继续争取，却被朱元冰突然站起断了话头。

“你说得对，我得回去拍戏。”

“不拍了好吗？跟我走吧，我们找一个能重新开始的地方……”

“许凯，我付不起违约金。说真的，其实我光是听到这三个字，就从心底觉得害怕，仿佛自己被这三个字绑架了好久好久……”

许凯这才知道自己有多混蛋，他连忙站起身拉住朱元冰，“别说了！我给你付！十年前我就想问了，为什么不来找我呢……”

“许凯，我今日对天发过誓了，哪怕低贱入土，也绝不卖给你。”

“这怎么……能是卖呢？”许凯哭了，这是他的爱情啊！

“怎么就不是呢？”你的爱，又是个什么狗屁东西。

朱元冰不再搭理许凯，自行回房去换衣服。

等许凯终于鼓起勇气敢再挨近朱元冰，却见他正用手机买机票。

“不用买了！我已经给你买好了。”

朱元冰没想到他还留着自己的信息，漫不经心地感慨一句，“你居然还没删啊。”

许凯小心地挨着他坐下，“你把手机借我，我们一起改签就好。”

如何能向你证明，一开始，我是真的想两个人一起走。

未出口的邀请，居然是真心。伤人的恶语，反倒是糊涂。朱元冰再傻，也不会相信吧。

何况他并不傻。

只是曾经爱我。

Ⅷ

剧组的人明显已经辗转得知了婚礼上的闹剧，无人质疑凯冰同归，更无人敢问朱元冰的婚后感想。

倒是许凯主动找上导演要求改戏。

“把分手改成写分手信？阿凯，你这是删你跟朱朱的戏份？”导演也是老相识，根据传闻本以为两人已经在一起了，听到许凯的要求不由一惊。

“我没想那么多，也不认为戏份越多就能让观众越爱看你……只不过……无论戏内还是戏外，只要面对他的眼睛，我绝对舍不得离开，演也不行。”

……

日子照过戏照拍。只不过剧组都发现了，许凯一见到朱元冰就走不动道。下了戏黏着，上戏的时候仗着角色占人便宜，而轮到许凯与茉莉的戏份，只要朱元冰在场，哪怕没关注这边，许凯也绝对放不开，生怕人家女演员有啥皮肤病似的……可许凯不说开，众人也不敢赶朱元冰走。最后还是人小胆大的小张被推举了出来——“朱老师啊，”小张抠着手指满头大汗，“您看以后凯哥拍戏的时候，您能不能回避下啊，他……他见着您就紧张……”

朱元冰不明所以，但也爽快答应。

然后许凯NG更多了。

“朱朱呢？他到哪里去了？”

“凯哥……我也不知道啊……”

“我离不开、你帮我跟着他呀！见过什么人也记得回来跟我讲，否则我怎么安心拍戏！”

小张委屈得想骂人，哪个骗他来做经纪人的……分明是小助理的活儿！还马上变双人份加量不加价！

杀青当天，许凯把行李丢给团队、跑到朱元冰的房间看他收拾东西，偶尔也上前搭几把手，然后在讨人嫌之前退远。

“你要回哪里？”许凯扒着门框，终于忍不住开口。

“她应该消气了些，去向她道歉。”朱元冰头都没抬。

得到最糟糕的答案，许凯强压下心痛、绞尽脑汁地试图阻止，“别跟她在一起，她不会一心一意对你。我打听过了，在你之前这个红姐包过的小鲜肉起码二十几个……”

“换你就能一心了？传闻你还阅人三位数呢，别闹了。”

许凯自知理亏，仍小声地给自己辩解：“我敢提，当然就是能做到……”

朱元冰懒得听他掰扯，拎着行李箱就要出门。

许凯见拦不住，只好跟上去。

“一会儿有人开我的车来接我……我送你去见她吧。”

朱元冰没拒绝，当同意了。

下了车，望着朱元冰走向郁葱林间守卫森严的别墅区，许凯顿生再也无法相见的恐惧。他跑过去抓过朱元冰的手放进怀里，边吻边请求：“别娶她。”

朱元冰苦笑摇头，“人家有头有脸的被我那样辜负，当然不会再要我。”

许凯露出一个放松的笑容，继续说：“那我车停这里等你，你今晚别在这儿过夜好吗？”

“许凯，”朱元冰知道他又在想些龌龊事，不满地拉下脸，“你管的……有点早。”

许凯知道自己得寸进尺了，赶紧示软，“我怎么敢管你，这是请求、请求而已。”

朱元冰承受着男人的讨好，心累不已，抽回手嘱咐了句“别等我”，然后转身走进别墅。

他将行李放在门卫，独自一人进了客厅。

红姐正躺在沙发上安静地看综艺。

“红红，我来了。”

红姐听到他的声音，狠狠地在手上咬了个牙印，然后若无其事地起身看向他，“怎么，想起我这个老女人了？”

“你最美了，是我配不上。”

从一路无人拦他，朱元冰就知道，女人一直在等他回来。

“呸！少拿这套糊弄老娘！”

“……”

“不对……你状态不对，”红姐突然托着肚子走近朱元冰，捧起他的脸仔细端详……“那小子对你不好？他骗你的？！他妈的想死了？！”

朱元冰摇摇头，“是我傻，他让我再给他一次机会。”

红姐平静下来，面无表情地问：“与其相信一个有前科的，为什么不信一个从没骗过你的人？”

“你们总是这样，显得我有多好似的……”

“哦？那你觉得我们是为了什么？”

“你们……高高在上惯了，不想输而已。”

红姐放开了朱元冰的脸，坐回沙发背对着他说：“你儿子饿了，给我做吃的，冰箱有的啥都行。”

“好，红红等着。”朱元冰无奈下厨，许久没洗手作羹汤了。

见朱朱离开，红姐拿着烟盒轻手轻脚地上了阳台。

凛冽的冬风总能助她清醒。

红姐一身丝质红裙，点了烟撑在栏杆上有一口没一口地吸着，看自己的裙摆、看自己的发梢、看美丽却瞬间消逝的烟雾……最后，她看到了楼下的许凯。

许凯也看到了她。

仗着不远不近的距离，两个人肆意地打量对方。一个凭栏，一个倚车，久久凝视。不明真相的，可能还以为又是一对罗密欧与朱丽叶。

只有他们自己心知肚明，假如条件允许，两人都会毫不犹豫地杀了对方。

红姐突然摸起了自己的肚子，四个月刚开始显怀。

许凯脸色霎时铁青。这是他永远比不上、也永远回不了档的错误。

红姐得意地大笑出声，想着果然是天才大明星，醋到骨子里还很养眼。所以……朱朱才对这人格外心软吧……她笑不出来了。

朱元冰却听到动静跑了出来，无奈地给她掐了烟，“虽然是意外的宝宝，但不是说好认真养吗？坏习惯忍一忍。”

“嗯，我错了。”红姐不动声色地扯着朱元冰回房。

“你手怎么了？”

“呃，犯烟瘾了。”

红姐不喜欢许凯。

也不喜欢越老越胆小的自己。

虽驻颜有术，但毕竟快四十岁的人了，也就朱元冰这个同样胆小的呆头鹅，会相信她是毫无准备、做着做着突然就中奖的“意外怀孕”。

Ⅸ

最后红姐还是放朱元冰离开了。

或者说，她几次下决心想留，都没开口。

站在阳台上，她笑得侠气又坦荡，“趁我没后悔，你们快滚！”

朱元冰却扯开了许凯催促的手，他仰望那个永远潇洒却为他孕育子嗣的女子，隐约觉得也许有些事他没搞清楚。

“看什么看啊要哭吗？又不是不见面了，以后给你牵线我要收分红哦！姐可是最黑心的皮条客。”

“那是自然，”朱元冰随着她笑起来，“我给你打一辈子工。”

“快滚！”红姐这么说着，匆匆回了房。

这个“一辈子”使许凯大受刺激，他赶紧一手拉过朱朱的行李箱，一手把失魂落魄的人塞进车，打包离开这个是非之地。

许凯和朱元冰就这么不明不白地同居了。

两人的情人关系也传遍圈内。

2030年了，对于同性，只要你不跳出来舞、逼人说什么“异性繁衍后代同性才是真爱”之类的拉踩鬼话，基本也懒得干涉你。

朱元冰对私生活的保密程度是教科书级别的“大家都是朋友”，所以八卦的火力主要集中到了许·巨他妈想秀·欲与太阳肩并肩·凯身上。

许凯当然明白众人是只知其一不知其二，但虚荣心作祟的他选择了默认。早晚的事，谁还能把媳妇往外推不成？！而且，有他这个门神在，起码能给朱元冰挡挡桃花……

于是许凯开始了人前赢家、人后舔狗的两面派生活。

可许凯没憋多久，这天狼尾巴就露出来了。

许凯见朱元冰这夜心情不错，于是心痒难耐地摸上他的床，卖力地在人身上点火，魅力全开地求欢。

朱元冰渐渐也起了反应，嘴上却寸步不让地嘲讽：“你不是说，这种事也就那样，跟谁都行吗？”

许凯愣了几秒，但马上恢复了动作，“我原话肯定不是这样……我真的只有你，你可以伤我，但别编狠话伤自己。”

“哼。”朱元冰虽没好气但真的闭了嘴，整场床事下来，除去实在忍耐不住的呻吟再无他话。

只不过……

“套。”进来也就算了，感到许凯快那啥却丝毫没有出去的意思，朱元冰推着他不乐意了。

要命的时候被打断，是个男人都难受，许凯停下忍了好久，总算找回自己的声音：“家里没有……我没病的……昨天拿到体检结果了，朱朱你要看吗？”

朱元冰依然不看他，“出去，我又不能怀孕。”

“省点钱……”声音不大，只因许凯自己都心虚。

“……”朱元冰偏过头懒得理。

“……我去给你拿。”说着就要下床去取报告。

“够了。”朱元冰也在兴头，也不想把这种事搞得大张旗鼓、显得自己就多纯良似的，“……下不为例。”

许凯激动地抿了抿嘴，在他额头落下一吻：“我一定帮你清理。”

“你话……有点多。”

这下许凯也闭嘴了，已经占尽了便宜，他不再卖乖。

清晨浑身酸痛地醒来，朱元冰丧丧地感慨自己这把骨头真越来越不经折腾了……还没自怜多久，一转身就被一堆纸扎了脸。

“什么东西……”他觉得许凯真够了，需要每次同床醒来都搞事吗？

许凯趴在床头，见朱朱不快有些瑟缩，但箭在弦上不得不发……他大声喊道：“朱朱！我想求婚！”

“哈？又来？”朱式心累。

许凯当然不会傻到纠结那个“又”，鼓起勇气继续说：“这是我找律师做的财产赠与协议，你签好收着，就当我们的结婚证了。至于戒指……我翻了你好多图片，实在不确定你是真心喜欢那些样式还是因为代言合作……今天天气好，我们自己去店里挑吧！喜欢哪个买哪个！”

朱元冰揉揉眼接过文件，看了眼标题就还给了许凯，“不卖。”说完重新打开电热毯、给自己盖上了小棉被准备继续睡。

“朱朱，你好歹看一眼……”许凯挫败得不行，想不到自己精心准备的定心丸还不如冬天一张电热毯，“你看看，我这是在卖我呀！上面的条件还写着，如果你发现我出轨，就什么都给你……”

朱元冰不耐烦地开口：“卖你？我出什么价了？”

“你的……贞洁。”许凯红了脸。

“那你那堆财产又是啥？”

“我的……嫁妆。”许凯脸更红了。

“不可思议。”朱元冰混乱地摇摇头，准备钻进棉被眼不见为净……

“别睡了朱朱！”许凯是破罐破摔了，“我的求婚呢！你不能欺负我没孩子、就连个回应都不给我！”

听许凯哗啦啦地甩着纸张且什么话都不忌惮地拿出来说，朱元冰心知这觉是睡不成了，捂着脸不禁感慨：“时间真是了不起，你一个浪漫的多情公子怎变得如此市侩……”

许凯有些结舌：“这当然、不是我惯常的风格……还不是你了不起……我想尽我所能让你放心。”

朱元冰无奈地抓抓头发问道：“我发型现在是不是像鸡窝？”

许凯暗想鸡窝里应该不需要滑梯……于是一脸真诚地回复：“不像！好看！”

朱元冰被逗笑了，起身穿衣不忘给自己拿了顶帽子，“我服了，不愧是当年看我光头都想上我的男人……”

许凯傻在一旁不知所措：啥情况，这是要分居？！

朱元冰已经开始换鞋了，“走哇，买戒指啊……”

“老婆！”(ಥ_ಥ)

“快滚出去。”(´^｀)

Ⅹ

戴着象征热恋的戒指，朱元冰却始终不肯签那份财产协议，无论许凯如何磨他，始终一句话打发：“没有买卖就没有伤害。”

许凯知道朱朱是放不下自己曾经那些浑话，不由得日渐消沉。但他很快在律师朋友的提点下实现了曲线救国——他改了保险受益人并立了遗嘱。这两项都不需要朱朱知道，也不需要他同意，许凯觉得完美极了。

理直气壮之后的许凯更嘚瑟了，也不知怎么忽悠的于Boss，居然安排让他上一档谈话类综艺作固定嘉宾。

“啧啧，”不知内情的朱元冰以为是于Boss看走眼给瞎搞的工作，苦口婆心地劝许凯推掉，“凯凯，演员要离观众远一点才好表演，你一个有实力的……花瓶……就别拿自己的智障去折磨观众了。”

“嘿嘿，反正这个综艺一开播，估计一时半会儿也没人敢找我拍戏，就当休个假充电了。”许凯笑得一脸神秘。

“啥？”朱元冰觉得自家傻傻的大丽花长大了，居然有小秘密了……

不过没多久，当朱元冰被迫卷入风暴旋涡的时候，他真想给天真的自己两巴掌，怎能指望没脑子的人长智商！

许凯在综艺里，直接明牌了。

潇洒风流贵公子的股价直线跌停。

大男子主义醋王的人设火速立了起来。

CUT 1

首期探讨偶像与粉丝的关系，来了个朱元冰狂热男粉，一脸兴奋地向主持人倾诉他最心仪的角色和这位大龄偶像丰富的人格魅力。

许凯在一边叹气、咬嘴、摸鼻子、转椅子、举头望灯光、低头思地板……最后主持人看不下去了，强行cue许凯让他对人家粉丝做个评价，第一期节目怎么也得说句话吧！

感受到主持人的苦心，许凯懒懒地抬起眼、从头到脚扫了那人一下就转过脸，咕念道：“反正比不上我。”

CUT 2

艺人都有小号吗？

许凯有些难为情：“不知道别人，但我有。偶尔朱朱直播的时候，我会一边骂那些叫他老婆的不要脸，一边自己喊着老婆最美给他刷礼物。”说完这位大视帝居然捂着脸、在座位上像蛆一样扭动起来……

好心姑娘不忍帅哥蒙尘、赶紧打圆场，“那……是挺不容易挺分裂的哈……”

“那可不，”许凯恢复了理智，转换成扬眉吐气的表情，“所以我来参加节目了……以后，应该可以直接上大号了吧？”

“……”

主持人暗戳戳地开始拱火：“如果有粉丝叫那位老公呢？”

“那是假粉，”许凯没有丝毫犹豫地开除粉籍，“朱朱的粉丝不论男女，都叫他老婆。”

这下连主持人都闭麦了。

许凯却自己来劲了，对准自己的特写机位，一脸光伟正地说道：“奉劝各位停止这种行为，每一个叫他老婆的ID，我都会点开查看个人信息，你小心点。”

（字幕：提前恭喜朱老师又获得一群“老公”——许凯粉丝）

CUT 3

讨论爱一个人的表现。

许凯掰着手指数起来：“养他、看着他、还有那啥呗……”

在场几个女性纷纷搓起了鸡皮疙瘩……真性别一换评论过万啊。

“许凯老师……你这样，会不会太物质、太有控制欲了呀？”

许凯皱眉不解：“你不养他，怎么让他知道你爱他？然后……我想看着他是我自己的事，他也可以不听我的嘛。”

主持人挠挠脸，决定换个更好聊天的话题……

CUT 4

许凯被相熟的来宾爆了糗事，本来还跟着大家一起呵呵傻笑，却突然想到什么停了下来。

“不行，”他一脸认真地恳求，“PD，麻烦帮我把刚才那段剪掉。朱朱看了……可能就不喜欢我了……”

（字幕：谨助朱元冰老师早日脱离苦海）

CUT 5

三个月后，那位朱元冰的粉丝又来了。

许凯远远地就看到了他，送人一个冷笑。

小粉丝这么多期节目看下来也知道这位的恐怖，整场节目战战兢兢安像鸡……

主持人看了台本却发现了新鲜话题，赶紧戳了戳许凯指向那位粉丝：“阿凯，你看这位眼熟吗？你家那位的粉丝又来了哟~”

“哼，”许凯依然双手抱在胸前、吊儿郎当地转着椅子，“当然记得。每一个当我面夸过朱朱的人我都记得。当然……不是感激的意思。”

小粉丝觉得装哑巴已经救不了自己了，他想直接晕咕去。

……

许凯大胆的发言自然引来了争议。

有人觉得这种爱吃醋的伴侣很有趣，但也有人根据许凯刚进圈时沸沸扬扬的花边新闻，指责他是自私的双标，只是控制欲作祟，根本不是爱……

许凯趴在沙发上默默翻着评论，然后看朱朱正因为他的综艺笑得前仰后合，直接出声问道：“朱朱，你没有因为我的表现而讨厌我吧？”

“哈哈怎么会，”朱元冰受不了地擦掉眼角笑出的泪水，“你犯起蠢太好笑了，保持这个样子别停哈哈哈哈哈延年益寿靠你了哈哈哈哈！”

“我就知道！”许凯信心满满地捶了捶沙发，然后把朱元冰看着综艺大笑的模样拍了张照、直接po上了网，还不忘配字：

你们也就骂骂我，对着屏幕馋馋我老婆了。Y(^o^)Y

[jpg]

众键盘侠纷纷绝倒，人这东西一不要脸起来可真无敌！

万千评论中，一个叫“红油锅底涮自己”的ID发了个抱着孩子比中指的表情，朱元冰表示点赞。

转眼又是一个新年。

今年的两人难得都在休假，于是朱元冰领着许凯去庙里参拜。

许凯长这么大第一次来这种地方，看哪儿都新鲜，尤其见很多人跪在一处求签……许凯见朱元冰正往树上挂许愿笺，赶紧抓紧时间找了个空位跪下，他对着神像虔诚地祈愿：请您……看看我和他吧。

然后闭上眼摇起了签。

解签师一看卦签、二问情况，摇头叹气着给了卜文：“夫妻宫太阳化忌，婚姻有实无名啊小伙子。”

许凯却瞪圆了眼睛兴奋不已，爽快地给了卦钱：“真的！有实的对吧？那我们会一直在一起咯！”

老人家难得遇到这么乐观直率的求签人，大笑着感慨：“你倒是看得开。”

许凯不知自己算不算看得开的人，毕竟对有些人有些事、他执着得自己都觉得可怕，于是回道：“也没什么，别太贪心太自恋、以为啥都能要着就好。”

老人家这下可不赞同了，“刚夸你就破功，还是不稳。知命是为改命，命改了，签自然也会改，你才多大年纪，可不能停止努力，说不定过些时日、就盼得名实皆符了呢？”

许凯愣了，一个原本做梦都不敢再提的愿望重又涌入心间。

“凯凯？”朱元冰正好回来了，“你……魔怔了？”朱元冰有些心慌，难道这庙里……真有什么不干净的东西把许凯给附了？

许凯却突然捧起朱元冰的脸亲了一口！

“朱朱，我会努力做梦的！”

“？？？”

许凯温柔地牵起他的手，将两人的戒指并在一起。

“嗯……早晚换成无名指。”

“！！！”

朱元冰羞红了脸，落荒而逃。

没脑子的，早告诉过你了。

一次不行，

就坚持再来一次。


	2. 番外：浓情淡如你

彭宅。

宽大敞亮的厨房，切切锉锉的声音有节奏地响起，两个男人身着围裙、正默契地合作下厨。

时隔许久与朋友相聚，朱元冰心情不错地感慨：“哎呀，还是彭彭家的厨房用着顺手。”

彭昱畅却没立马接茬，调羹在锅里搅了几圈后故作惊讶道：“嗯？说笑了，我看那位红姐给你配的、才叫一齐全。”

“……”朱元冰无言，只是切菜的刀越落越慢、直到最终停下。他不知自己需要说什么，所以受伤无措地看向密友。

彭昱畅却不管他，径直走过来，低头拿起菜刀就是一通使唤，然后熟练地把材料下锅。

“抱歉，下乡拍戏半年消息落后，才想起来你又换人了……你不用这样看着我，谁吃你这套你对谁使去……”维持着面上的冷硬说完，彭昱畅最后还是不忍地叹了口气。也难怪他有小脾气，本以为朱朱总算能定下，新婚贺礼都一早买好了，却没想到小伙伴这么能作。

觉察友人的担心，朱元冰心神一动，想为自己也为某人解释地开口：“许凯他……”

“好了好了，”彭昱畅古怪地瞪了他一眼，“哭唧唧的样子哪有说服力。你俩随便过，等你真有信心、敢听我几句实话了，直接带人见我。”

朱元冰咬紧唇，也垂下头开始专心做菜。他又感动，又心虚——以他目前的心境，说服自己都费劲，恐怕还真听不得什么泼冷水的话。

好在没纠结多久，玄关传来响动，是彭太太从辅导班接孩子回来了。彭昱畅立马停下手里的活、洗了洗手，乐呵呵地跑去迎。朱元冰则抱着沙拉碗倚在厨房门框，边搅拌边欣慰地看着他们一家……

当晚，数月未见的两人各怀心事，很快就酒量见底、互相搂着叨叨第二天无人会记得的胡话。彭太太无奈地摇摇头，她也算见惯，而且第二天还要上班，索性抱着儿子先去洗漱睡下。

……

于一片黑暗中醒来时，朱元冰只觉头痛欲裂，喉咙也干渴得要命。他忍住不适、挣扎地掏出手机，忽略一片红点直接看向时间——好么，已是凌晨三点，再耽误会儿天都亮了……思及彭彭已经成家、过夜终究不方便，于是朱元冰强压下一阵晕眩恶心，把又膨胀不少的彭彭扔进沙发，然后留了个言，自己打车回家。

掏出钥匙开门的时候，朱元冰突然有种不好的预想。他劝自己别想那么多吓自己，还是大着胆子进了家——果然，许凯正坐在客厅等他。

室内没开灯，只有被暂停不知多久的电视发着荧光，画面被定格在灵剑山，是海云帆将瞬移符送给王陆的时候。

见许凯没看自己、也不出声，朱元冰有些踌躇，但随后又觉得自己的小心没道理，于是挂好外套、皱眉走向沙发中枯坐的人，“不是说了OLED屏不要长时间静止吗？会烧屏的，到时又得……”

许凯却突然开口打断：“十年前演到这里的时候，我真觉王陆该死，你都把命交给我了，我怎么就不能勇敢地给你一个吻呢？把你定下来……”

这个想法朱元冰可不认同，他摇了摇头，吐字因酒意尚有些模糊不清：“将所有遗憾归咎一人，不公平。而且一个沙雕喜剧罢了，你这么认真细究做什么。”

“我只恨自己当初不够认真，不够细究。”

昏暗的光线下，许凯依然看不出什么表情，但他的眼神直直地投向朱元冰，在黑暗中专注得可怕，也晶亮得可怕。

对上那目光，朱元冰一阵心悸，立即酒醒不少，甚至突然产生逃跑的冲动。但还未来得及付诸行动，就被许凯一把扯过压倒在沙发上。

闻到他浑身浓烈的酒气和隐隐约约的女人香，许凯心如刀割，满脸痛苦却又压抑地小声质问：“你跟我说只是去见彭昱畅的……”

突然被摔进沙发，虽然柔软的皮料并未给后背带来任何痛苦，但失衡加剧了宿醉后的晕眩，于是朱元冰没好气地回他：“我没骗你！”

许凯不敢信，他更痛了，痛得摇晃起朱元冰的双肩，却是自己颤抖得更厉害，“你不顾忌我，我认了。但他都已经结婚，不是还自称什么好男人吗？怎么还跟你玩儿这么晚！这个点儿……朱元冰，你，你他妈叫了几个啊？！”

越听越离谱，朱元冰又难受又心累，整个人干涸得再挤不出一丝温情或泪水。他终于直视疯狂的许凯，眼神冷得像在看一个陌生人，毫无感情地请求：“来操我吧。”

“……什么？”听到露骨艳色的邀请，许凯一时没明白过来，完全愣住。

“求你快来操我，别再折磨彼此了。干不干净，你自己进来，再看我多久被你玩出来不就知道了……许凯，你平时阻止别人接近我也就算了，居然还怀疑我的忠诚？这是第几次了？我早已辩无可辩。其实你的怀疑，根本从来不需要理由。”

许凯听得认真，也知道朱朱现在情绪不好，但患得患失实在太过痛苦，他渴求一剂解药，同时下身也因忆起曾经极乐的欢好而不争气地硬热起来……呼吸逐渐凌乱、终变成难耐的粗喘，许凯一言不发地就要抱人去卧室……

朱元冰却偏过头抵住了他的胸膛，似有话要说，“我看你闹已经看够了，所以这次有个条件。”

见他态度强硬，许凯急切地亲上他的额头，“好朱朱，你再让我验一次，我什么都答应你，也再也不怀疑你了……不随便怀疑……”

似对他的话早有预料，被钳制在沙发上、朱元冰却突然抚额仰头大笑起来，声音在死寂夜色中格外凄厉、绝望……“我的条件就是，如果这次真是你冤枉了我和彭彭，就允许我……从此扔掉这个可笑的东西。”

说着，朱元冰就要将戴在中指上的热恋戒指摘下。

许凯却死命地握紧了他的手，阻止他的动作。

许凯慌了，眼前人的模样让他想起北海道冰冷的雪地，那时朱朱也是这样弃掉了所有情绪，然后冷静又美丽地将他的爱贬得一无是处。

虽然对外强装豪横，许凯内里却心知肚明，这个象征两人关系的戒指，是他在朱元冰这里讨得的唯一的认可。如果没了，他今后连吃醋发疯的资格都没有！道理都明白，选择也一目了然，心却依然痛得无法呼吸，许凯切切实实地感到自己被撕开、碎裂，一个声音在不甘心地哭喊他忠贞完美的爱情，另一个却狠狠地打击他不配，毕竟那个在误打误撞中达成的完美结局，已经被他扭曲成最可怕的噩梦，连累真实的幸福、也蒙上永恒的阴影。

他活该。

许凯用全身的温柔、将松动的戒指替朱元冰重新戴好，浑然不觉自己的嘴唇已被咬得鲜血淋漓，“戒指你别扔，这是我唯一的东西了……对不起朱朱，我不该怀疑你。可是……你从前就这样，跟谁都好、对谁都笑，也对谁都不多解释，却反而对我有时冷淡……我真的很怕……对不起，不问了，我再也不问了。”

朱元冰终于如愿制住许凯的发疯，但心中毫无快意，尤其见他眸中黯淡的痛色，焦躁更甚。这不对，他只想解决问题而已，没想幼稚地去报复谁。他想得到踏实的信任，而不是绝望的放任。他对他……也当然跟别人不一样！

混乱中，像是想起来确认什么，朱元冰没理会许凯，而是打开了被忽视一晚的手机——

两个未接来电之后，是许凯密密麻麻的信息，每条都不长。

“聚会开心吗？”

“吃的什么？”

“在喝酒吗？”

……

“宝贝少喝点。”

……

“我也饿了，家里有什么方便做的？”

……

“彭的妻子没找他？”

……

“我想你了。”

……

“我在家等你。”

……

“想回来了吗？我去接你？”

“几点回家？”

“还在玩吗”

“我等你”

把手机烫手似地扔到一边，朱元冰不敢再看许凯，顾自合上眼平复情绪——好幼稚的人，好执着的人。许凯越跟他不一样，越使他牵挂。许凯越痛，越让他动摇，因无法再催眠自己所做的决定都是正确，也无法再忘记对这个人的亏欠。十年前，他当真招惹了一个了不得的傻子。发酵十年的愧疚与惦念，交织上过去现在的爱恨苦乐……怕是要搭上自己一辈子。

下定决心，朱元冰突然拉起许凯往卧室走。

发现他的意图，这次却是许凯开始挣扎，他甩开手后退着、悲伤又恐惧地喊道：“我不做！”说完甚至快哭了似地蹲坐在地，掩饰身下因诚实而更显狼狈的反应。

朱元冰虽心疼，但看着眼前这位不顾形象的大型超龄少女，又嫌弃又好笑地朝天花板翻了个白眼，“不是要验货吗？”

“你当我傻！”许凯觉得朱元冰真狡猾，如此难堪的事偏要他说明白，“无论哪种结果，我都不会开心。甚至你还可能……又不要我了……”声音颤得说不下去，许凯抬头委屈又贪恋地看了朱元冰一眼，再不吱声。

两人一时无话，房间只余许凯偶尔哽咽、吸鼻子的动静。朱元冰思索许久，最后借着酒劲迈开步伐、蹲到他面前，一声轻叹，“那我要验你。”

许凯震惊地仰头看他，不知自己有做什么引人怀疑的事，只好结结巴巴地解释：“我…我这几年，真对这档子事不怎么感兴趣了，真的，满脑子都是你，现在也只有你啊朱朱。”

“嘴上说谁不会，”朱元冰不为所动，一只手抬起许凯的下巴、肆意打量，“啧，你看你，长的就是一副不让人放心的模样……”

许凯无言以对，但也再不反抗，顺伏地任那双手摸过自己的喉结、锁骨、小腹，一路向下……终于被刺激到敏感处，他喘息加重着抱紧了朱元冰。他认了，这人对他做什么都好。

对听话的许凯非常满意，朱元冰送上一个亲吻作为嘉奖，额头相抵地蛊惑道：“跟我来。”

进入卧室，朱元冰先是去开床灯，然后把猴急地作势要扑过来的许凯推开，“必须听我的。”

见他不满，许凯不敢动了。他呆呆地站在床边，望着朱元冰自己一粒一粒地解开衬衫的扣子，然后歪靠着抱枕倚在床头、朝他吹了个口哨，“先脱一件让我看看。”

没有犹豫，许凯迅速扔掉自己家居服的上衣。自从十年前他被甩，就一门心思扑在拍戏，别的不说，起码身材管理上、他有让朱朱满意的自信。

果然，床上人敛了戏谑、着迷地盯着他看，连双腿开始在丝质床单上暧昧地蹭摩都不自知。

“那，再来一件。”

这次是睡裤。隔着仅剩的轻薄布料，许凯不加掩饰地展露对眼前人的欲念。

望着那处硬挺，朱元冰觉得自己更饿了，于是失了余裕放软身子躺平、红着脸说：“也脱了呗。”他这么讲着，手也急切地搭上了自己的腰带……

许凯却装模作样地抬手去摘耳钉……然后在朱朱脸色彻底转青前笑着脱掉内裤，边哄人边压了上去。

“满意你看到的吗？”

“一眼没看完，再让我仔细观察下？”

“你啊……一会儿有你受的！”

炽热的唇舌相缠，如火燎原的缠绵情热，在刻意加重碾磨的肢体间激起一阵酥软，朱元冰闻着许凯的气息渐渐失神，毫无抵抗地被剥光，然后被锢着细腰轻抬起下身、大力拉到那人的胯下。入口触到急欲逞凶的硬热巨物，烫得他似惶恐似引诱地一阵呻吟。

“急什么，”许凯轻笑着揉捏朱元冰的下身，虽然自己也忍得一头薄汗，“马上喂给你，先适应下。”说着便要伸手去够床头的润滑。

“等等，”短暂的停顿让朱元冰找回了理智，“说了今晚听我的，我要在上面……自己动。”

第一次听朱朱提出这种要求，厚脸皮如许凯也一时慌神，本以为今晚会有什么考验，谁曾料想居然天降艳福！

朱元冰撑起身子喘匀气息，将一脸期待的许凯压在身下、跨坐在他的腰间。感受到底下勃发的阳具，朱元冰甜笑着嘱咐：“很好，坚持住。”然后他俯到许凯胸前，一手撑在枕边，另一只瑟缩着探入自己的后穴，咬唇压低所有的哭调，开始给自己作性爱前的扩张，当着许凯的面。

心爱之人裸裎着白皙的身子，在近在咫尺的距离，忍住不适、准备向自己献媚求欢，是个男人都受激，许凯感觉自己的下面又胀大一圈，却又答应了不能动，只好粗喘着、大力抚摸他细腻诱人的曲线，怜惜地吻开他因痛苦而蹙紧的眉。

“朱朱，不急啊，我们慢慢……唔！”宽慰的话被打断，因为他要命的地方突然被吞进一处紧热的秘道。

朱元冰居然没润滑多久，就对准坐了下去。虽然进程缓慢，但紧涩的穴肉毫无惧意地将男人的阴茎不断吃下，并在全部没入后，似辛苦似喜悦地收缩抽搐起来。

“不行！”许凯又爽又慌，他每次前戏都做得认真，从不舍得如此草率地进入朱朱，生怕脆弱的内壁为他撕扯出任何哪怕细小的伤口。但心中再焦急，大脑却因炸裂的快感一片空白、什么话都说不出。太爽了——程度拿捏得刚刚好，生涩的甬道加重了摩擦，却又不至于让入侵者不适，反倒以自己被撕裂的疼痛为代价，带给阴茎尤其敏感头部无上的快感。尚未谙熟淫靡的肠肉也在无措无律地吮吸，明明是不堪承受的挣扎，却又似最饥渴的压榨。

“朱元冰，你怎么舍得！”许凯被压在床上，下身越因欲望膨胀，心中越内疚不满。这是他要怜惜一辈子、保护一辈子的人，朱元冰怎么忍心伤害！

“闭嘴，”朱元冰当然不好受，准确地说、被粗暴破身简直痛得他要死，但他一向适应很快，得逞的成就感开始涌入心间，“你今晚负责硬着就够了。”

于是不待许凯冷静，他以身下人的小腹为支撑、含着他的阴茎，开始大幅度地起伏自己的身体。自上而下——从前向后——甚至吞到腔道的最深处碾磨打转——寻找每一个能让许凯疯狂的角度，并每次都在他适应前、换一处摩擦、换一种收缩频度。而在许凯最受用、最脆弱的时候，朱元冰又会毫不留情地加快吞吐的速度，在最短的时间内带给他最汹涌的快感，直逼得他弓起身按住朱元冰的腰臀、湿着眼告饶……“慢点！真的……”他不想这么快泄身，真的很丢脸。

如此高技巧的侍弄下，许凯没一会儿就乱了呼吸。不复往日身处上位时的游刃有余，他感觉自己简直完全沦为朱元冰的玩物，根本控制不了下身的感觉，不论是变硬、还是出前液、以及即将到来的最终射精……

“怪不得，”许凯在抵御快感的间隙自嘲地想，“有些女人把男人看作带温度的人形按摩棒……这种身体……失控得令人绝望。”

这是对他吃醋的报复吗？还是对他曾经放荡的惩罚？都可以，许凯都可以接受，但是，这场交欢里……有爱吗？

“朱朱，”他挣扎着撑起上身、抱住爱人，“说句爱我好吗？”只要你爱我，怎么玩都可以。

朱元冰愣住，停下动作。其实他也快到极限了。这不是他第一次用骑乘服侍男人，本想避开体内的敏感点、维持理智和从容，但无奈许凯尺寸可观，无论如何有心避开，还是会被顶撞到弱处，让这场性爱变成一场伤敌一千自损八百的香艳拉锯战……这倒让朱元冰玩得更起劲，他喜欢这种使一切思考变得简单的堕落快感，何况对象是许凯……

两具身体正因濒临高潮而颤抖，空气里充满汗液和体液的味道、佐证着性爱的火热激烈，但朱元冰的声音，却凉得吓人：“你这样，妨碍我动了。”

许凯胸口一阵抽痛，但仍不甘心地吻住他再次争取：“说你爱我，我帮你一起动。”

“不用了，这个体位我知道怎么爽。你躺好别烦我。”

“而且……快点射出来才能证明你的忠诚。”

说着，朱元冰不耐地推倒许凯，春情满面地重新动作起来，带两人追赶方才消散的快感。

“不要，我不要……”得不到想要的回应，许凯突然产生了被强奸的错觉，他狂乱地摇头，在疾风骤雨般逼近的高潮前努力组织语言，“我真的爱你才愿意的，朱朱，别这样上我，我错了你别……啊！”

请求的声音戛然而止，许凯被朱元冰毫不留情地蹂躏出精。

最后几下许凯撑得他内里难受、入口更是摩擦至刺痛，但朱元冰还是咬牙维持着速度，直到嫩腔吸揉下的肉棒终于跳动着、一股一股地将精液交代给自己……体内被润湿，朱元冰痴迷地放慢动作，帮许凯延长射精的快感，又娴熟地在他不应期疼痛到来之前起身放它滑出，最后看着可爱的小东西加速抚摸自己、射在了许凯的小腹。

朱元冰餍足地趴在许凯身上喘息，这样一回他真的好累，也久违地好爽。

但许凯……太安静了点儿。

疑惑地拉开他遮挡眼睛的右手，总算得见他的表情——朱元冰被惊得乱了心跳，许凯在哭。

“怎么？是太爽了，还是嫌我太熟练了。”内心波涛汹涌，朱元冰的声音却还是听不出什么起伏。

“朱朱，你救救我好吗？我快疯了，疯狂地想杀人……”许凯已经泣不成声。

“发生什么事？”

“上周，于老师给我一个剧本，本来谈得不错，直到我发现……那个制片、跟你传过绯闻……我不敢想象你们一起做过什么，但快嫉妒疯了，现在我又想起来了……是不是很差劲？”

“你果然还是嫌我。”

“怎么会！”许凯赶紧攥过他的双手，认真亲吻着，“你越来越好是理所应当，我是嫌自己……没能陪你一起。”

“许凯，过去的事我虽因你有悔，但与他人两清、再无瓜葛。”

许凯闻言抚着胸口一阵放松，但又迅速觉得哪里不对、重新瞪圆眼睛紧张起来：“什么叫因我有悔？我不需要你后悔啊。”

看他傻样，朱元冰一直板着的脸终于融雪，笑着说：“我说过了呀。冰不知寒，因你向暖，不懂吗？”

许凯没回答，但他总算聪明了一次，心领神会后连忙转过脸用枕巾把眼泪擦干净。他要做朱朱世界里最强大、最完美的男人！

拾掇干净自己，许凯抱着朱元冰与他肢体相缠、四目相接，贪心再起：“那，我可以得到一句‘我爱你’吗？”

朱元冰却还是摇头，许凯越期待，他越觉得自己给不了，“你觉得，我配说吗？毁你十年，如今我自己也迷惑，对你的愧和爱、哪种更多。”

他闭上眼，等待许凯的爆发。

但这人再次不按常理出牌。

许凯从未如此安心过，他发现自己全想通了，“你对那女人也有愧，但你爱我！愧疚怎能生出爱呢？朱朱你搞反了。你亏欠红姐是因为婚约和孩子，但你对我，是因为爱才愧疚啊！我真是天才！怎么才想明白，我太傻了！”激动地语无伦次，许凯满心欢喜不知如何表达，只好深深地盯着心上人的眼睛、亲吻他手上的戒指。

“是……这样吗？”朱元冰也痴傻了。

“当然！”许凯继续温柔地吻他，“你爱我，我爱你。那十年都过去了，我现在不活得好好的？而且，自从有了你、只要看着你，我就深觉自己什么都能忍受、什么都能打倒……每天唯一的痛苦，只是怕这快乐不长久。”

“许凯你真的……好傻。”

“老婆别哭啊，咱俩都傻。我爱而不得、反恨己，你嘛……情深不自知、蹉跎年岁。现在……都好了，都对上了！”

朱元冰窝在他怀里已经哭得一塌糊涂，也随手扯了枕巾、边抹泪边点头说：“你说得对，咱是可以结婚了，你好好准备……”

“嗯嗯！求婚我熟，几十个方案都想好了！”

……

第二天清晨。

“朱朱！嫁给……”

“我昨晚喝多了。”

许凯的兴奋瞬间僵硬。

朱元冰面容冷静地翻过身继续睡……其实躲在被子里咬手指。

忒俗了！

家里穿正装好傻！一大把红玫瑰好刺眼！昨晚做完床单都没换呢好脏！

鬼才答应结婚！

但许凯可能被拒绝惯了，也没纠结太久，扔了花脱掉西服爬上床。

“朱朱，那咱下次继续，这回……就先做做晨间运动增进感情吧！”

“滚啊禽兽！”

“嘿嘿朱朱你里面还软着……”

“啊！啊……轻点啊凯凯……我那里还疼……”

一周后。

朱元冰带着人模狗样的许凯见彭彭。

酒酣胸胆尚开张，彭昱畅大掌一挥、细数他眼中许凯的十大致命缺点！

许凯急了：“彭彭你说慢点，我记不住！”

朱元冰摸摸他的头：“放心，都是屁话，没一句站得住脚的。”

许凯乐了。

彭昱畅瞎了。

当然他觉得朱元冰更瞎。

一个月后。

朱元冰首次探班许凯，并且大大方方地让记者拍，当晚还见了他几位相熟的同事朋友……许凯想到今夜开荤有望，全程狗见到肉的得意表情。

第二天，新闻通稿一发，一向私生活神隐的朱元冰算默认了恋情，没驳综艺里狂秀的许老师面子。

但此时的许凯却坐着小马扎、盯着新闻照片咬牙切齿，吓得剧组纷纷绕道。

“什么资深娱记，连个戒指都拍不清楚？！那是无名指啊！恋人……我是未婚夫！”

一年后。

朱元冰被做得迷糊，但还挂念明天的事：“给红姐的新家温锅礼……”

“买了。”其实许凯更想送一百张好人卡。

“宝宝的生日礼物……”

“也备好了，彭彭看了都说好。”其实就是直接从彭家拿的。

“嗯，凯凯真棒。”

“嘿嘿，我还能更棒……”

两年后。

“朱朱啊，”许凯晃着手机十分得意，“你妈刚朝我发话，让我今年回上海过年呢。”丈母娘看女婿，果然越看越开心。

“哦，真巧，”朱朱打着电动谁都不爱，“你妈串通我助理，上个月就把回广东的机票给我买好了……还说让你自费。”

许凯傻眼了，“这可咋办？”

“唉……”朱元冰放下游戏、揣起手思考，“可能……又得私奔了吧。”

“这次老婆想去哪里？”

“……北海道？”

许凯见朱元冰一脸揶揄的坏笑，自己却无论如何也笑不出，他走过去跪下、抱住还穿着圣诞毛衣的朱元冰，似曾相识的姿势，天翻地覆的心境。

“你想去的话，我当然陪你。”

朱元冰的笑容也有些挂不住，略带急切地说：“你老是放不开，但陪我去一趟就会知道，我已经不在意了。”

“嗯，”许凯想哭又想笑，但还是点头试图让爱人放心，“这一次，我一定一直陪着你，一直捂着你，不让你受冻。”

朱元冰紧紧回抱住许凯，他当然痛过，只是更有信心，既能与他跨过空白十年，没理由过不去那短短一天。

岁月如一曲清歌，

不疾不徐间，有苍凉斑驳，亦有暖阳流火，

而我只想听你唱，与你慢慢和……

直到回望这段因缘，多的是，浓情熬成白水的无雨无晴、溯游相从。

此之所谓爱。

所谓至死不渝。


End file.
